Only Now
by MyOpheliaImmortal
Summary: ONESHOT..... Hermione And Draco share a secret meeting in an empty classroom


Only Now 

**Alright, first attempt at a one shot. First attempt at romance really, so go easy on me ok ; Please read and review it, that way I know what I could do for the next time I decide to write something like this. **

Hermione glanced across the table, where was he? It wasn't like him to be late, maybe he was ill or something? She sighed quietly and went back to reading _The Daily Prophet_ he'd arrive in a few minutes, breakfast would be over soon.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall were flung open, out of habit Hermione glanced up and her stomach lurched, there he was! Hermione could feel her face glowing a brilliant tomato red already, and he hadn't even so much as looked at her! She watched as he swept towards his table, a warm tingling feeling radiated around her entire body, she hoped no one noticed her blushes. Oh he looked so divine this morning, he had given up styling his hair so that it stuck firmly to his head, but instead let it loose and right now it fell about his face, framing it perfectly. His lithe body showed ever so slightly through his tight fitting clothes, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to go beyond the clothes, to truly see Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Of course, Hermione knew that it was wrong. For one her friends would never accept her even thinking of the Ice Prince in this way, and two, he was a pureblood wizard, a high ranking member or the wizarding society, there was no way he would want to be seen with her, a simple muggle born. A Mudblood. And his father would never allow it even if he wanted her, highly doubtful but still, she could dream.

Across the hall at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy glance quickly over towards the Gryffindor's, when he caught sight of Hermione his breath caught in his throat. She was there, staring at him! With a quick shake of his head to bring him back to reality Draco looked away and quickly grabbed his fork, stabbing a slice of bacon violently. This was ridiculous, Hermione Granger, filthy little Mudblood Granger? No way, it was impossible he simply wouldn't allow it. He cast another glance over at the Gryffindor house table, Hermoine was once again hidden behind her copy of _The Daily Prophet, _though he couldn't see her butterflies erupted in his stomach, and he suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore. He had to have her, he had to do something, anything to get her attention again he shook his head, no, he was a Malfoy a pureblood, and purebloods like him didn't mix with dirty Mudbloods like Granger over there. But the desire in him was too much, did it matter who he dated? A person couldn't help who they fell in love with and right now the brown haired girl sat across the hall was all that Draco wanted, forget his father forget his pureblood heritage, what did it matter? But then again, denying his lineage, his proud pureblood line that would surely mean a severe beating/torture session from his father, was she worth all that? In short, yes she was, Draco had taken his fathers beatings for years, he could handle one more.

"You alright 'Moine?" Asked Ron, his mouth full of sausages,

"I'm fine, and Ron… Don't speak with your moth full," Hermione replied, Ron swallowed hard, ignoring the snigger that came from Harry's direction,

"Sorry," He said with a lop sided grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and peered over the top of her newspaper, Draco looked deep in thought, writing his name in the yolk of his eggs, something was troubling him,

"Draco, are you ok? You're quiet," Pansy Parkinson purred, stroking his tousled blonde hair,

"I'm fine Panse," Sighed Draco ducking away from Pansy's hand, Pansy's brow furrowed and her lips formed a perfect pout,

"Something's wrong," She said,

"Nothing's wrong, leave it now," Draco replied dryly,

"Or is it some_one_?"

"Pansy! I said leave it!" Draco snapped, Pansy grinned and rested her chin on her perfectly manicured hands,

"I knew it, who is it?" She drawled, Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, turning on his heels he stalked out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him a la Snape. A few minutes later Hermione stood up,

"Where you going 'Moine?"

"To the library. I need to return a book a borrowed, Madam Pince will be furious if I don't take it back today," Hermione replied, stuffing her belongings into her bag, "See you guys in a few!" She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the hall; Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, typical Hermione.

On her way to the library Hermione couldn't help but think about Draco, something was obviously bothering him, if only she could do something to help him, to relax him. Her mind began to conjure up images of massages and hot steaming bubble baths, her face turned tomato red once more as she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts, it was a good job no one was about to ask her why she was blushing furiously. But she knew that, that was what she wanted more than anything right now, though was it for her own pleasure, or to help the poor lad unwind? She didn't really know, though he did seem so tense lately. Suddenly a hand shot out from behind a statue, Hermione screamed as she was yanked back,

"Shh, no need to scream," Said a familiar voice, Hermione's heart began to beat faster and her palms grew damp, she slowly turned to face her assailant, she gasped when she saw his piercing silver-blue eyes staring at her, god he was mesmerizing, Hermione quickly snapped back to reality,

"What do you want?" She said as icily as she could, Draco scratched the back of his head, gees how was he going to do this? How could he tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen? He had no idea,

"Not here," He said shakily, "In here," He indicated the door next to them, Hermione raised a slender eyebrow, what was he playing at? Draco indicated for her to follow him, which she did hesitantly,

"Well?" She asked briskly as she entered the room,

"I knew you'd come this way," He said quickly as he locked the door behind him, "Privacy," He said when he saw Hermione's puzzled look, she waited for him to continue,

"Look, Hermione, I," He began, oh god this was so hard, what the hell was he going to say to her? He glance at the woman sat on the edge of one of the desks, she was so beautiful to him, he wanted her so bad, but what if she rejected him? He didn't think he'd be able to cope with that, he scratched the back of his head again and took the plunge, "Look, Hermione, I, I… what I'm trying to say is," He spluttered,

"Spit it out Malfoy, we haven't got all morning," Hermione trilled, Draco scowled slightly,

"I, I… oh screw it!" With that Draco stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers, he felt the shiver course down her spine as he touched her, Hermione let out a little moan of surprise before relaxing and opening her mouth to let Draco's tongue invade it, oh he tasted so good! Draco gently pushed her back onto the table she was sat on and was suddenly upon her, raining kisses on her face and neck. Hermione gasped as Draco nibbled on her collarbone, she had wanted this for so long, time seemed to slow down slightly as Draco proceeded to make her feel things she had never felt before, how long had he wanted to do this? To tell her how he felt, to give her immense pleasure? If she was to be truly honest Hermione didn't particularly care, it didn't matter, all that mattered was her and now, only now.

**There, finished, what do you think? I'll repeat my earlier request for reviews, please please oh please (begs) thanx XxX**


End file.
